


summer fever

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreams, False Advertising, Flash Fic, M/M, fluff adjacent, i'm calling it a fever dream but it's not even that weird, phil has one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: It's summer. Phil's sick. He has a summery dream.





	summer fever

Phil had sweat so much the sheets stuck to his bare back. It wasn’t just the midafternoon summer heat—he was burning up from a fever. He shivered and rolled over in his sleep, unconsciously pulling his duvet tighter around him. His body hadn’t yet realized that the need for conserving body heat had passed.

He moved through nebulous spaces, dreams peeling up like layers of tissue paper to reveal more dreams beneath. Every time he started to figure out what was going on, he passed through to a new reality, only tenuously connected to the one before.

He was on a beach with Dan. There was no ocean to be seen, but that seemed perfectly natural. Dan was wearing a black hoodie. He had it on backwards, the hood pulled up over his face.

“Aren’t you hot?” asked Phil.

Dan turned to him, his movements stiff and strange, his body language that of a different person.

“Let’s get some [------].”

Phil missed the last word. What were they getting? He could see Dan’s mouth moving beneath the fabric of the hood, stretching it taught and sucking it in. It made him feel a bit smothered, like his own face was covered too.

Dan walked off, and Phil looked skyward. The sun was a vibrant yellow, glowing greenish around its edges, like the yolk of an overcooked hard-boiled egg. It was too close.

Dan reappeared at his side. He was smiling and wearing only swim trunks. Phil had already forgotten his previous outfit. He held an ice cream cone in each hand, orange scoops piled precariously high. The ice cream melted down over his fingers, dripping from his wrists.

Dan held one of the cones out to him, and Phil reached for it, but at the last second Dan raised it up and thrust it into his face.

“Happy Birthday,” he said, shoving the cold, wet mess further into Phil’s nose and eyes.

*

Dan sat on the bed. He reached out to push Phil’s damp hair off his forehead. His skin was flushed pink and still felt hot, but not to the same degree as earlier, when Dan had convinced him to get in bed and rest. His eyelids fluttered open.

“Hey,” said Dan softly, as Phil’s eyes swiveled toward him, “Do you want some water?”

He reached for the glass he’d set on the bedside table. Phil moaned and squirmed away from him.

“You’re mean,” he mumbled into his pillow.

“What?”

“Mean. And on my birthday.”

Dan was quiet for a moment, utterly perplexed.

“Phil, it’s August.”

Phil turned to look at him again. He narrowed his eyes.

“I’m thirsty,” he whined.

“That’s why I brought you this water, you spoon.”

Phil sat up and took the glass, peering at it suspiciously before taking a big gulp.

“I guess I forgive you.”

“I’m so relieved,” said Dan, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by :)
> 
> [ tumblr post ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/post/176154424920/summer-fever-rating-g-word-count-485)


End file.
